Sob a neve derretida
by Morgana the Witch
Summary: Fic Hyoga e Freya, Hilda está com dificuldades para terinar novos guerreiros e pede ajuda a Atena, Freya ainda é apaixonada por Hyoga srá que o amor deles é possivel
1. cap 1

Nota: Para esse fic escolhi um casal pouco comum, eu escolhi Hyoga e Freya, não foi fácil informações sobre ela, fiquei confusa em relação ao nome dela em alguns sites aparece como Freya e em outros como Fleur aqui no Brasil acho que é mais conhecida como Freya, então optei por Freya.

encontrei uma definição interessante do significado místico do nome; Freya nominada deusa do Norte da fertilidade, sexo e prosperidade, era adorada em geral como deusa da fertilidade.( é o que diz no site )

Espero que gostem

Os personagens Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertencem a Masami Kurumada.

Sobe a neve derretida

Por: Morgana Witch

Cap. 1

Nem tudo que queremos é possível mas sonhar não é proibido e sonhar era a única esperança que restava no inverno eterno de Asgard, Freya olhou mas uma vez os flocos de neve que caiam acompanhados com o vento frio, assim como ela se sentia por dentro, num eterno inverno.

Quando fechava seus olhos podia ver sua vida vazia e fria como o tempo que reinava em Asgard, seu coração uma vez sentiu, por pouco tempo, o vibrar do calor, sim ela podia lembrar como se fosse hoje os olhos azuis de certo cavaleiro, podia ainda sentir os braços fortes e o cheiro de seus longos cabelos loiros, mas o problema era que ele não tinha sido feito para ela, ele merecia uma mulher como ele, de força e principalmente algo que ela não era, livre, livre para amar, livre para viver com ele sobre o sol, Ah como ela desejava ver o sol sentir o calor, como desejava reve-lo escutar a voz grave e masculina, sim sonhar era sua única liberdade, jamais poderia abandonar sua irmã, Hilda já tinha sofrido muito, e ela era sua única companhia, sim sua irmã sofria pela morte dos Guerreiros Deuses, principalmente Zigfrid, como ela também sofria pela morte de Hagen, sim ela amava Hagen sentia muita falta dele, mas precisou conhecer o verdadeiro amor para saber que o que sentia por Hagen era um amor fraternal, de irmãos, ele sempre esteve a seu lado desde de criança era natural ter uma afinidade incrível com ele, mas pelo cavaleiro de Atena tudo foi muito rápido seu coração em um instante disparou e quando ele partiu com seus companheiros ela soube que o amava e sempre iria ama-lo mesmo que ele jamais viesse a saber e mesmo que não retribuísse, amaria ele para sempre.

Noites e noites povoadas com sonhos nem sempre inocentes sobre o cavaleiro de Cisne eram o único encontro que Freya tinha com o verdadeiro amor, ela não tinha como estar com ele na vida real, mas em seus sonhos ela era correspondida e dividiam a alegria do amor juntos e isso teria que lhe bastar para viver na eterna solidão da neve.

Com um suspirou Freya se levantou da cadeira onde vinha admirando a neve nos jardins, e caminhou em encontro de sua irmã Hilda que voltava de sua oração diária.

Freya me parece que está um tanto abatida, acontece alguma coisa. perguntou Hilda preocupada com o atual estado cansado que Freya apresentava já algum tempo.

Nada irmã estou só um pouco cansada talvez seja melhor ir me deitar.

Mas e o jantar ...

Não estou com fome, estou apenas com um pouco de dor de cabeça, não se preocupe irmã. dando um beijo no rosto da irmã, Freya se retirou rapidamente para seu quarto onde se refugiava num mundo de sonhos.

Hilda não pode deixar de se preocupar com Freya cada dia ela parecia mais fraca e como não seria assim, ela comia muito pouco e quase não passeava mais pelo jardins, suspirando se dirigiu a sala de jantar onde mais uma vez sozinha, fazia sua refeição.

Como sentia falta de seus guerreiros, como sentia saudade de seu amigo e único amor Zigfrid, mas ela tinha um dever a seguir não podia se lamentar tinha que reconstruir Asgard, tinha que reunir novos guerreiros, mas isso estava se tornando uma missão quase impossível já se passavam 3 anos desde a batalha com Atena e ela não conseguia reunir guerreiros com forças de proteger Asgard contra seus inimigos, quem iria treina-los a desenvolverem o Cosmo, derrepente Hilda teve uma idéia, podia pedir ajuda a Atena, talvez ela pudesse mandar algum de seus cavaleiros para ajudar nessa missão, isso iria escrever uma carta a Atena, levantando-se sem acabar o jantar Hilda foi ao escritório escrever a carta para Atena.

Na biblioteca Hilda olhou mais uma vez a pintura de seus guerreiros Deuses, não pode deixar de chorar amargamente por tudo que acontecera, ainda sentia a mesma dor que sentiu a 3 anos atrás após recuperar a consciência, maldita seja ela, por deixar-se envolver por aquele anel, tudo tinha sido tirado dela seus amigos e principalmente seu amor, como era difícil seguir sem ele , e de pensar que enquanto estava a seu lado deixou com que seu dever como governante de Asgard impedisse de dizer-lhe o quanto o amava...

Oh Zigfrid... eu gostaria tanto de ter lhe dito o quanto você era importante, o quanto te amava e sempre amarei... Hilda chorava envoltas de lembranças, algumas boas da época em que viva em paz e outra tristes e nebulosas da época da batalha com Atena

Freya ao chegar ao quarto se arrependeu de seu comportamento com Hilda, não deveria deixar a irmã preocupada com ela, já bastava a atividades e problemas que ela tinha com o povo de Asgard e as tentativas de fazer com que os novos soldados desenvolvessem o poder do cosmo, ela devia encarar a realidade deveria parar de chorar por algo impossível e seguir em frente de hoje em diante ela ajudaria Hilda.

Com essa resolução Freya deixou o quarto e foi ao encontro de Hilda que estava na biblioteca, ao entrar e encontrar a irmã chorando, correu ao lado dela ajoelhando-se ao lado e abraçando as pernas da irmã.

Oh irmã me perdoe se eu te causei preocupação, não era minha intenção.

Freya não é sua culpa, sou eu que estava me lembrando do passado. Ah minha querida está tudo tão difícil, os problemas de Asgard e a saudade de nossos amigos, as vezes acabo me descontrolando, não queria que me visse assim.

Mas Hilda eu venho sendo tão egoísta, não tenho te ajudado, me desculpa prometo que de hoje em diante não te deixarei mais sozinha.

Hilda se ajoelhou ao chão e abraçou a irmã, confortada pelo carinho fraterno, elas só tinham uma a outra e Hilda faria tudo para que Freya fosse feliz. Ficaram abraçadas por muito tempo até que todas as dores que sentiam no coração fossem esquecidas pelo menos naquela noite.

No dia seguinte Freya acordou mais determinada, saiu da cama, colocou seu vestido e pela primeira vez em três anos saiu do palácio e foi ao povoado, causando surpresa em vários habitantes, que não a viam a muito tempo.

Olá princesa Freya. as pessoas cumprimentavam por onde ela passava.

Freya se sentia feliz como não sentia a muito tempo, em seu coração ainda havia um buraco causado por seu amor impossível, mas finalmente tinha encarado sua sina, mesmo sem tê-lo ela o amava e sempre o amaria, mas tinha que viver por ela, por Hilda e por Asgard.

Hilda ficou muito feliz em ver a irmã andando pelas ruas era uma preocupação a menos, mas ainda existia o problemas com seus soldados, desviou os olhos de Freya e se voltou novamente para os novos soldados em treinamento, tinha que admitir que haviam progredido, mas estavam longe de ser os guerreiros completos, tinha esquecido de escrever a carta para Atena na noite passada, mas tinha resolvido pedir ajuda, pois caso Asgard fosse atacado ela teria graves problemas.

__

" Querida amiga Saori Kido, deusa Atena."

Como vai? Fiquei sabendo dos problemas que enfrentou contra Hades, mas soube que deu tudo certo.

Aqui em Asgard as coisas continuam as mesmas, eu estou precisando muito de sua ajuda.

Estou precisando de um guerreiro para me ajudar a treinar os novos soldados de Asgard, está muito difícil de faze-lo sozinha, ficaria muito grata se me enviasse um de seus cavaleiros para me ajudar a treina-los.

Aguardo sua ajuda, Agradecida...

Hilda de Polaris, rainha de Asgard .

Hilda levantou-se da mesa da biblioteca, entregando a carta a um mensageiro para ser levada a Atena agora era só aguardar, rezava para que Atena pudesse ajuda-la.

Saori se encontrava em sua mansão no Japão lendo em seu escritório quando Tatsumi trouxe a noticia que um mensageiro de Asgard estava ali, ficou preocupada com o que podia estar acontecendo no reino de gelo, então mandou o mensageiro entrar rapidamente.

Mande-o entrar Tatsumi.

Um rapaz relativamente jovem e com aparência cansada, timidamente entrou na sala, colocando-se de joelho.

Senhorita, deusa Atena, vim de Asgard a mando da rainha Hilda.

Pode se levantar meu rapaz, o que o traz aqui?

O rapaz sentiu o cosmo caloroso de Atena e relaxou um pouco, mas estava nervoso e admirado com as diferenças entre Asgard e aquele lugar.

A rainha Hilda lhe mandou está mensagem. o rapaz esticou a mão entregando a carta a Saori, que imediatamente leu a mensagem, ficando aliviada em ver que nada de mau havia acontecido em Asgard.

Pode ir descansar e comer algo, que assim que tiver a resposta irei lhe chamar.

Tatsumi, acompanhe o rapaz leve-o a um quarto e lhe traga uma refeição.

O rapaz segui Tatsumi fazendo uma reverencia a Saori, que se colocou a escrever uma resposta a Hilda.

__

Estimada amiga Hilda

Aqui está tudo bem, finalmente a paz parece reinar, fico feliz que esteja tudo bem em Asgard.

Entendo suas dificuldades, e com certeza a ajudarei, não podemos deixar Asgard sem proteção adequada, mandarei um de meus melhores cavaleiros pode ter certeza de que em breve esse problema será resolvido.

Lembranças e votos de sorte...

Sua amiga Saori Kido, Deusa Atena.

Atena terminou a carta imaginando que cavaleiro mandar, o ideal seria mandar Hyoga, mas ele estava em um treino especial com Kamus, talvez pudesse mandar Seya ou Shun, faria uma reunião com eles a noite e resolveria qual mandar.

Chamando Tatsumi novamente lhe mandou entregar a resposta ao mensageiro e depois convocar uma reunião com seus cavaleiros de bronze.

A noite na sala da mansão se encontravam 4 de seus principais cavaleiros de Bronze ansiosos para saber o motivo do chamado. No sofá sentado relaxadamente se encontrava Seya com um sorriso displicente e preguiçoso, falando dos possíveis motivos do chamado, na poltrona sentado corretamente encontrava-se o serio cavaleiro de dragão com um sorriso misterioso escutando as besteiras que Seya falava, na outra cadeira sentado estava Shun que parecia estar se divertindo com tudo, em pé próximo a janela encartava-se Ikki o cavaleiro de fênix serio com sempre, parecia ignorar a presença dos outros cavaleiros em sua volta. Era difícil para Saori escolher quem mandar, todos eram poderosos e de muita coragem, mas bons mestres, isso ela não podia dizer que seriam.

Boa noite rapazes.

Olá Saori, por que nos chamou aqui.

Como sempre o primeiro a falar era Seya que parecia ansioso para saber o assunto, os outro apenas a cumprimentaram e aguardavam suas ordens.

Hilda de Asgard me pediu ajuda...

Que outra guerra, mas logo agora que tudo parecia...

Seya fique calmo nada disso, bem como ia dizendo...

Mas uma vez Saori foi interrompida por Seya e depois Shun em fim estava difícil falar o motivo pelo qual queria a ajuda deles.

Chega por favor, é que preciso de alguém para treinar os novos soldados de Asgard a desenvolverem o cosmo. finalmente Saori conseguiu terminar de se explicar.

Para que? para que nos ataque, novamente.

Ikki falava pela primeira vez naquela noite e parecia extremamente mal humorado por ser chamado para discutir uma besteira daquelas.

Não Ikki, eles precisão se defender de ataques futuros se alguém mau dominar Asgard novamente, pode ser muito perigoso. concluiu Atena.

Ela tem razão irmão, se quiser Saori eu posso ir como mestre. Disse Shun sorrindo.

Você Shun, como mestre, seria engraçado, duvido que conseguiria treinar alguém é muito bonzinho para isso, eu sim seria uma mestre perfeito. retrucou Seya.

Não me diga você é aquele que foge de treinos com Marin e Aioria até hoje, seria displicente e preguiçoso. respondeu Ikki defendendo o irmão.

Bem por que não Shiryu ele é bem responsável disse Shun não querendo entrara em atrito.

Eu aceitaria com prazer Saori. respondeu Shiryu mesmo sabendo que isso adiaria seu casamento com Shunrei

E porque não o senhor sabe tudo, a espere o poderoso Ikki de fênix iria matar todos os alunos antes deles conseguirem sequer aprenderem a controlar o cosmo. respondeu Seya rindo cinicamente.

Olhando uma briga começar Saori achou que a idéia de Seya não era tão ruim, realmente Ikki era muito inteligente e poderoso, talvez um pouco de atividade faria bem ao rapaz, e ao contrario do que Seya dizia ele era um bom professor, talvez essa era sua resposta mandaria Ikki.

Chega, Chega vocês dois eu já sei quem ira.

Todos pararam e olharam para Atena esperando a resposta.

Certo Ikki , você irá.

Que! gritou Seya - Ele vai matar todos.

Cale-se Seya eu não quero ir para o inferno gelado só para provar que sou melhor que você.

Chega Seya, Ikki, eu quero que você vá, e espero que não haja mortes nem reclamações, e um pouco de mudança vai lhe fazer bem Ikki. falou Saori em tom de ordem.

Eu acato suas ordens e irei amanhã mesmo.

Não é uma ordem Ikki é um pedido se não quiser ir realmente, pode se negar. falou Saori achando que tinha sido dura de mais.

Eu irei, tem razão Saori uma mudança ira ser muito boa.

Ikki saiu da sala, desde a luta contra Hades, ele não era o mesmo, as imagens de Pandora lhe perseguiam, o amor era algo que não lhe pertencia, seu amor por ela se tornou dor, como ele gostaria de vê-la novamente de viver um amor impossível, mas ele não nasceu para o amor, nasceu para lutar e era isso que ele sabia fazer melhor, e ensinar alguém fazer isso não seria algo muito difícil.

Continua...

Nota: é o meu primeiro fic sobre CDZ, eu sei que não ficou muito bom, mas vou tentar melhorar no próximo cap., espero que tenham gostado.

Bis Morgada


	2. cap 2

Nota : Obrigado pelos review do primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem desse também e dedico esse capítulo a todos que deixaram review, MUITO OBRIGADO.

" " fala dos personagens : resolvi por as falas entre aspas pois o travessão não sai nos texto não sei por que.

Os personagens Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertencem a Masami Kurumada.

Sobe a neve derretida

Por: Morgana Witch

Cap. 2

Mais uma dia de treino exaustivo em que Hyoga aprimorava seu poder junto a seu mestre, Kamus de Aquário, já havia três meses que todos os dias ele vinha treinado para que seu cosmo elevar-se cada vez mais, depois das últimas lutas ele tinha ficado esgotado, as em vez de férias como os outros cavaleiros tinham tirado, ele preferiu vir para Sibéria treinar com seu antigo mestre, mas ao Kamus saber disso resolveu vir com ele, fazia tempos que Kamus não treinava e isso iria fazer bem para ambos, estavam treinando para desenvolver uma nova técnica de luta.

Kamus era um ótimo mestre e não podia reclamar, ele era sábio e muito poderoso e principalmente, ele queria que Hyoga desenvolvesse sua própria técnica, um golpe só dele e por isso o treinamento era intenso.

A noite Hyoga olhava para o céu estrelado e profundo da Sibéria, a neve e o gelo sempre lhe deixavam a vontade, ali estava perto de sua mãe e suas lembranças mais queridas, o gelo também o faziam lembrar de certo lugar no extremo norte, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante dele, o lugar onde seu coração tinha ficado, o lugar onde experimentou pela primeira vez seu coração disparar, onde pela primeira vez descobriu que podia amar outra pessoa que não sua mãe, que podia amar como em um romance, mas não era ele que resgatava a princesa, mas fora resgatado por uma, a mais lindas de todas, com seus olhos verdes e brilhantes, gentis e carinhosos, uma princesa que tinha roubado seu amor, naquele pouco tempo em que conviveram.

Apesar das lutas e dos problemas ele não pode evitar que seu coração fosse roubado por Freya, sim Freya seu nome ainda o caçava nos sonhos e mesmo exausto pelo treino ele ainda pensava nela, de como ele a amava, mesmo sabendo que ela não sentia o mesmo, como ela poderia retribuir seu amor se ele tinha matado o homem a quem ela amava verdadeiramente, Hagen, era impossível esquecer da dor no rosto de Freya depois da luta que eles travaram, da maneira como ela sofreu pela perda, no fundo nunca se sentiu tão mal na vida como naquele momento, se não fosse por seu dever com Atena teria trocado de lugar com Hagen, só para não vê-la sofrer.

Freya, como estaria nesse momento, será que estava bem, em três anos nunca mais recebera noticias dela, sentia-se como se estivesse faltando parte dele, ele sabia que o que lhe faltava para ser feliz era ela, seu sorriso seu carinho, como seria ser o escolhido para receber seus sorrisos, receber seus carinhos receber seu amor, ele não era merecedor disso, ele tinha tirado algo dela que jamais seria substituído, e isso era imperdoável, jamais teria seu amor correspondido então o melhor era se tornar o melhor cavaleiro possível, para proteger o mundo onde ela vivia, para que um dia ela fosse feliz junto a alguém que merecesse seu amor. Hyoga acabou sucumbindo ao cansaço e dormindo.

Em Asgard, Hilda recebeu a mensagem de Atena, estava feliz por saber que tudo estava bem com sua amiga, depois de tanto mal que ela havia causado a Atena e seus cavaleiros, Atena ainda iria ajuda-la, iria mandar um cavaleiro para treinar seus novos guerreiros, com um sorriso tranquilo Hilda contou a Freya a novidade.

Freya sentiu que seu coração iria explodir de felicidade, uma corrente de ansiedade dominou seu corpo, seria que Hyoga viria para treinar os novos guerreiros, será que ela iria revê-lo e ele será que estava ansioso para revê-la, com o coração disparado Freya abriu um sorriso que a muito Hilda não via, o que a deixou um tanto desconfiada, sabia que Freya estava preocupada com Asgard tanto quanto ela, mas não podia ser isso, Freya tinha ficado muito amiga dos cavaleiros de Atena, mas isso foi por muito pouco tempo, derrepente uma lembrança passou na cabeça de Hilda, Freya tinha se arriscado a fugir com um certo cavaleiro, mas será que Freya podia sentir algo mais por um deles, será.

"Freya, está muito contente com ajuda de Atena, seria algo em especial que lhe despertou tal sentimento"

Freya ficou vermelha e baixou o rosto "Não irmã, eu só estou contente pela ajuda de Atena."

Hilda resolveu deixar sua irmã com seus segredos, mas tinha certeza de que ela escondia algo.

Dias se passaram em Asgard, mas para Freya pareciam meses, ela tinha dormido pouco e quase não conseguia comer a ansiedade estava lhe matando, todo tempo pensava se poderia ser Hyoga a vir, para ela era o mais provável, pois era o único acostumado com o frio e a neve, mas acima de tudo essa era sua maior esperança, tantos anos, tanta expectativa, será que ele ainda lembrava dela, será que poderiam ser amigos novamente nesta nova visita dele em Asgard e principalmente ele poderia vir a gostar dela de outra forma, por que não, eles teriam o tempo todo para se conhecerem novamente e dessa vez sem lutas mortais.

O dia seguinte amanheceu menos frio que de costume era o dia da chegada do Cavaleiro de Atena, Freya acordou antes de todos, escolheu seu melhor vestido e resolveu deixar os cabelos soltos sem sua costumeira touca, queria parecer linda para ele, tomou seu café, na cozinha mesmo, despertando a curiosidade dos criados do castelo, dirigiu-se a janela que dava para a entrada e aí ficou aguardando o surgimento do Cavaleiro.

Hilda levantou-se no horário de costume e se surpreendeu quando a criada lhe disse que Freya já tinha tomado café e estava aguardando na sala, isso comprovava que sua irmã lhe escondia algo, talvez fosse melhor ela se juntar Freya, pois hoje chegaria o cavaleiro de Atena em seu castelo, só esperava que dessa vez tudo desse certo.

Ikki não sabia ao certo por que tinha acatado a ordem de Atena se quisesse ele poderia apenas virar as costas e ir embora, ele nunca ligou para as ordens de ninguém, mas algo no tom da forma de que Seya lhe falou o tinha irritado, ele o tinha desafiado a provar que era um bom mestre, algo que ele não tinha certeza de ser, talvez o Cavaleiro de Pegasus tivesse razão ele era uma pessoa rígida, mas não mataria nenhum aluno e provaria a eles que podia ser um bom mestre tanto quanto era um guerreiro, só que tinha que admitir não era acostumado com frio, talvez isso lhe tronasse as coisas mais difíceis, mas ele adorava um bom desafio.

" Em fim Asgard e o castelo Valrrara" ( eu não sabia como escrever esse nome, por isso acho que está errado me desculpem)

Freya prendeu a respiração ao perceber uma forma se aproximando do castelo seu coração disparou, seria ele estava tão longe, soltando o ar com dificuldade Freya se pôs a correr, deixando Hilda um tanto quanto assustada ao ver a reação da irmã.

Freya chegou ao portão do castelo o mais rápido que pode lhe faltava o ar devido a corrida e seu coração estava disparado, mas ao avistar o cavaleiro que se aproximava sentiu como seu um iceberg atingisse seu corpo, em vez dos longos cabelos dourados de seu amado Hyoga encontrou cabelos azuis escuros. Não era ele, a mente Freya gritava em desespero, sentiu suas pernas falharem e quase caiu ao chão, teve que reunir uma força que não tinha para não começar a chorar, sabia que sua irmã vinha logo atrás. Não era Hyoga ele não tinha vindo, porque? será que ele não queria nunca mais por os pés em Asgard, será que ele tinha se apaixonado por outra mulher, talvez ela lhe trouxesse más lembranças, como era boba por ter esperanças.

Hilda percebeu ter algo de errado com sua irmã toda aquela alegria parecia ter sumido, Freya parecia estar prestes a desmaiar, sim com certeza não era esse cavaleiro que ela aguardava, devia ser o Cavaleiro de Cisne, que sua irmã estava esperando, pois por ter sido treinado na Sibéria, ele seria o mais indicado, mas esse era o cavaleiro de Fênix, como não lembrar dele, era um dos mais fortes guerreiros que já vira e tinha uma grande devoção pelo irmão o cavaleiro de Andromeda que se não estivesse enganada se chamava Shun.

"Bom Dia Cavaleiro de Atena, Bem vindo a Asgard."

"Bom dia Senhorita Hilda eu sou Ikki o cavaleiro de Fênix, fui mandado por Atena para treinar seus novos guerreiros."

"Sim Ikki de fênix, me recordo de você, está é minha irmã Freya, seja Bem vindo ao meu castelo, por favor entre."

Ikki lembrava de Freya, era a garota que tinha ajudado Hyoga quando ele estava preso em Asgard, a garota parecia um pouco abalada, talvez estivesse com medo dele, ela parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento, talvez Seya tivesse razão ele assustava as pessoas, em todo caso era melhor falar algo com a garota.

"Bom dia , senhorita Freya."

A garota apenas lhe olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e acenou com a cabeça, para depois sair correndo em direção aos jardins, deixando Ikki um tanto sem graça.

"Queira perdoar minha irmã, ela anda um tanto nervosa, mas por favor venha vamos entrar, deve estar com fome, vou mandar servir algo para você enquanto discutimos o treinos dos novos guerreiros.

Nervosa, com certeza era mais que isso que aquela garota tinha, mas não lhe interessava o que ela tinha, o que ele veio fazer era treinar os novos guerreiros, e Hilda parecia ser alguém bem objetiva, o que lhe agradava, ele não era uma pessoa muito sociável preferia ir direto ao assunto.

O palácio era grande e bastante frio, os quartos eram grandes e bem mobiliados, Ikki estava impressionado com tudo, não parecia um lugar agradável para se viver, principalmente para jovens mulheres como Hilda e a irmã, parecia tudo muito quieto e isolado, ele podia dizer até triste, era muito diferente da mansão de Saori no Japão, onde tudo era muito movimentado pelos cavaleiros que lá viviam, talvez fosse diferente na época que os Guerreiros Deuses viviam ali, mas agora parecia um local triste. Mas isso não importava para ele, sua missão era treinar os novos guerreiros para que esses protegessem Asgard e no dia seguinte iria conhecer seus novos alunos, só esperava que não estivesse tão frio.

Freya sentia-se despedaçada, não tinha vontade para nada, como fora ingênua acreditando que o destino pudesse trazer ele devolta, como pode se enganar, Hyoga não era para ela, ele não iria voltar e ela tinha que se conformar, mas mesmo assim naquele momento ela só queira chorar, chorar até não ter mais lágrimas e essa seria a última vez que choraria por esse motivo, ela tinha que ser forte por Asgard e por Hilda, mas amanhã ela seria, hoje ela só seria uma garota desiludida.

Hilda bateu na porta do quarto da irmã, mas não obteu resposta estava tudo silencioso demais, pobre Freya, provavelmente ainda estava nos jardins, descendo até os jardins encontrou sua irmã chorando sentada em seu banco predileto, aproximou-se vagarosamente e sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Freya, o que houve? por que está assim."

"Ah minha irmã, não se preocupe comigo, logo vai passar."

"Freya não confia em mim?"

"Sim irmã, mas eu..."

"Então me conte o que está acontecendo, eu sei que tem algo haver com um Cavaleiro, não é? você estava feliz pela vinda dele, mas não era esse Cavaleiro que esperava?"

"Sim irmã, eu estava esperando Hyoga o Cavaleiro de Cisne.

"Oh! foi o que pensei, você sente algo diferente por esse Cavaleiro?"

"Sim eu o amo, desde o dia em que o vi."

Hilda se surpreendeu um pouco com a resposta, sempre achou que Freya fosse apaixonada por Hagen mais pelo jeito, ela devia gostar muito desse Hyoga.

"Eu sempre pensei que você amasse Hagen."

"Eu também, pensei durante muito tempo, mas quando conheci Hyoga, tudo mudou, foi diferente, meu coração batia mais rápido, meus pensamentos mais lentos, sei que foi curto o período que passamos juntos, mas sei que o amo, meu amor por Hagen era parecido com amor que sito por você."

"Ah minha irmã, entendo por que ficou tão abalada com chegada de outro cavaleiro, eu posso pedir a Atena para que a receba em uma visita, assim você poderia conversar com Hyoga.

"Não Hilda, eu tenho um dever com Asgard assim como você..."

"Não minha irmã, eu sou a única responsável por Asgard e não permitirei que você se trone infeliz aqui, eu quero que você tenha a felicidade que eu não irei ter."

"Hilda eu não quero ir até Atena, eu quero te ajudar, não a quero infeliz, e também ele não me ama."

"Faça com desejar irmã, mas lhe dou um conselho, lute por seu amor, não faça como eu, me promete que se tiver a chance de falar, ou de vê-lo, ou de viverem seu amor não desistirá, prometa por mim Freya, pois sua felicidade é a minha."

"Irmã, eu prometo."

Hilda e Freya abraçaram-se e saíram do jardim, Hilda faria de tudo para que Freya fosse feliz, amanhã perguntaria o paradeiro desse Hyoga e veria o que podia fazer pela irmã, Freya merecia a felicidade, e ela teria.

Continua...

Nota: Obrigado pelos review e desculpem os erros de português e os outros também, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Juliane.chan1: Obrigado pelo review, eu acho que eles dois combinam tanto, quando eu vi a fase de Asgard achei eles muito lindos juntos, vc tem fanarts deles está em que site eu queria ver, eu vi seus fanart no Mentes insana, mas não vi nenhum deles dois, aliais seus desenhos são muito bons parabéns.

Samy Higurashi: Obrigado pelo review e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, eu sei parece que está demorando para eles se encontrarem , mas eu prometo que as coisas vão esquentar e vai ter mais romance.

Teella: Tem razão a Hilda tá meio sozinha, não tinha pensado no Saga e tem razão eles combinam, ambos foram dominados pelo mal e fizeram coisas ruins sem querer, se conseguir pensar numa maneira deles se encontrarem, eles podem até ficarem juntos não sei, ou em outro fic só deles, eu vou pensar, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e obrigado pelo review e pela dica, se tiver outra sugestão pode dar.

Beijos e até a próxima

Morgana


	3. Chapter 3

Nota : Obrigado pelos review do segundo capítulo, espero que gostem desse também e dedico esse capítulo a todos que leram, deixaram review e que esperam esse novo capitulo. MUITO OBRIGADO e desculpa pela demora.

" " fala dos personagens

Os personagens Cavalheiros do Zodíaco pertencem a Masami Kurumada.

Sobe a neve derretida

Por: Morgana Witch

Cap. 3

Ikki acordou cedo em seu primeiro dia em Asgard, gostaria de saber como alguém podia suportar viver em um lugar tão frio, mal dava para saber se era dia ou era noite, mas pelo que tudo indicava já havia bastante gente acordada no castelo, descendo a escadaria, encontrou com Freya, a garota parecia bastante mal, mas dessa vez o acompanhou até a sala de jantar onde era servido o café da manhã, Hilda estava sentada em uma das cadeiras com uma expressão preocupada, ele sentou-se ao lado esquerdo dela em silêncio começou a comer.

"Bom dia Cavaleiro de Fênis, espero que tenha tido uma boa noite, antes de sairmos para conhecer seus novos alunos eu gostaria de conversar com você na biblioteca, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem."

Não houve mais nenhuma conversa durante o café da manhã, cada um parecia estar preso em seus próprios pensamentos, para Ikki isso era até bom, ele não era de conversar muito mesmo, mas sentia um pouco de falta da animação que tinha no Japão.

Entrando na sala cheia de livros e observando o local bem arrumado, Ikki logo reparou na pintura no centro da sala, os guerreiros deuses de Asgard e Hilda antes dela estar possuída pelo anel, era uma pintura bonita, sentou-se na cadeira oferecida por Hilda e esperou que ela falasse.

" Gostaria de pedir algo bastante pessoal a você, fique livre para rejeitar o pedido."

Ikki ficou intrigado com as palavras de Hilda, o que ela poderia quere saber de pessoal pela vida dele.

"Pode falar."

"Gostaria de saber o paradeiro de um de seus companheiros, Hyoga de cisne?"

"Hyoga, mas por que quer saber isso".

"Vou lhe contar, mas, por favor, não comente isso com ninguém".

"Eu não sou pessoa de comentar nada, não precisava ter pedido."

"Minha irmã vem estando deprimida desde de a morte dos guerreiros Deuses, a principio eu pensava que era pela morte de Haguen, que era muito ligado a ela, mas recentemente, descobri que ela estava apaixonada, por um cavaleiro de Atena e esse cavaleiro é Hyoga de cisne."

"Por isso você quer saber onde está o Hyoga e por que eu vim no lugar dele?".

"Sim, poderia me responder."

"Por que não? Hyoga está na Sibéria treinando com seu mestre Kamus de Aquário, por isso ele não pode vim, e pelo que sei também não tem nenhuma namorada."

"Você acha que ele pode sentir algo por minha irmã?"

"Isso eu não sei não sou o tipo de homem com quem os amigos vem fazer confissões, aliais não ligo muito para esses coisas."

"Entendi, me desculpe."

"Não por isso, Agora poderíamos começar logo o treino com seus novos guerreiros."

"Claro desculpe-me novamente venha vou levá-lo até o pátio de treinamento."

Hilda e Ikki foram para o pátio treinamento, e logo após as apresentações, o novo mestre iniciou seu primeiro treino.

Ao longe Freya observava o cavaleiro de fênix treinando, sua mente vagava para outro lugar de alguma forma a presença de fênix a fazia lembrar mais ainda de Hyoga, tudo o que queria era vê-lo mais um vez, mesmo que fosse só para escutar sua voz, ver seus olhos, ele não precisava retribuir nada só a presença dele a faria feliz.

Hilda observava a irmã, quando estavam juntas, Freya disfarçava a tristeza, mas era evidente a infelicidade de sua irmã, queria fazer algo por ela, mas o que?

O primeiro mês de treinamento havia passado, Ikki gostaria de que em Asgard houvesse um pouco de calor, os seus pupilos eram bons Guerreiros, tinham muito potencial para desenvolverem o cosmos, mas naquele frio, até ele tinha algumas dificuldades, e não podia deixar de reparar na jovem Freya, que observava ao longe todos os treinos, ela parecia sempre muito triste, mas quando estava próxima dos outros disfarçava bem, às vezes ela o fazia lembra de seu irmão Shun, ele sentia falta do irmão, mas no momento ele tinha que ser um ótimo professor.

A única maneira de fazer sua irmã feliz seria fazê-la encontrar Hyoga, e para isso deveria fazer Freya ir até Sibéria, mas havia um problema como fazer isso, Hilda passou dias pensando em como fazer sua irmã ir pra Sibéria e a única coisa que pensou foi em pedir para que Ikki a levasse, mas como pedir ao cavaleiro, ele tinha vindo treinar guerreiros não acompanhar Freya.

Na Sibéria os treinos continuavam, Hyoga parecia bastante distante naquele dia reparou Kamus ao acertar ele pela décima vez.

"Hyoga você não quer parar um pouco? Hoje você me parece cansado".

"Desculpa é que não dormi muito bem, é melhor descansar um pouco".

"Hyoga sentou-se no pico de uma montanha e relembrou o sonho que tiver aquela noite foi bastante estranho, ele sempre sonhava com Freya, mas nunca daquela maneira que ele tinha sonhado, ela corria perigo tinha sido atacada e vagava pela neve pedindo socorro, ele queria ir até ela para ajudar, mas uma parede invisível parecia impedê-lo. Será que ela corria perigos? Não isso era impossível, não havia inimigos nesse momento se houvesse com certeza ele já teria sido chamado por Atena".

"Pensando em algo Cavaleiro de Atena".

O tom da voz foi imediatamente reconhecido por Hyoga, era Saga de Gêmeos, um arrepio segui na espinha de Hyoga, talvez Freya realmente estivesse correndo perigo.

Ikki queria saber como tinha concordado com Hilda em trazer a irmã para Sibéria, talvez fosse por que ela tinha lhe vindo com aquele olhar de quem faria qualquer coisa pela irmã assim como ele faria por Shun.

Flash back

"Eu não vim para Asgard para servir de babá, não vou levar ninguém para encontrar ninguém".

"Eu sei que não é sua obrigação, mas daqui a Sibéria e somente dois dias de viagem e Freya não sabe que se encontrar com Hyoga, ela pensa que irá para casa de Frank um primo distante".

"Isso não muda nada Hilda, eu vim aqui para treinar seus guerreiros não servir de cúpido para vocês."

"Eu sei que tem irmão, Ikki o que faria no meu lugar, veria seu irmão infeliz e não faria nada, Freya parece que vai sumir a qualquer minuto, e desde a sua vinda às coisas parecem cada vez piores, eu só quero que ela tenha a felicidade que eu nunca terei, por favor, me ajude."

Fim do Flash back

Ikki nunca fora sentimental, mas, ficou pensando em seu irmão e de como faria tudo para que Shun fosse feliz, assim não pode negar o pedido a Hilda, mas que realmente ele devia ter negado devia, ele cresceu nuns pais de fogo, por que diabos Atena tinha que mandá-lo pra esse lugar frio, ele até sentiu saudades da ilha do inferno lá pelo menos ele não tinha que andar vestido como tanta roupa.

Suspirando Ikki olhou mais uma vez para o monte de gelo, essa iria ser uma viagem bastante longa e algo lhe dizia que ainda ia ter problemas...

Continua...

N.A: Olá desculpa a demora, mas tive alguns problemas e num pude postar, mas agora estou de volta e prometo postar mais rápido próximo capitulo, então me digam o que estão achando.

Beijos e muito obrigada pelos reviews!


End file.
